Everything All The Time
Everything All The Time is independent rock band Hang Nail's third album, released in 2021. More financially successful than their first album but less so than their second, Everything All The Time is a cover album that features rock songs released all the way from 1975 to 2018, covering the band's favorite songs. The album was released on August 1st, 2021 internationally. Reception for the album has been (TBA). Musical and Lyrical Content Everything All The Time consists solely of covers, unlike Hang Nail's other albums, but each cover features a few changes to the song that gives the covers their own unique feel. These changes vary from big to small and while they usually only affect the sound of the song, sometimes lyrics are changed to give the songs new meanings. The album's theme is a journey through various types of rock from various decades, with each cover presented in chronological order. The album opens on Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody", a somber, progressive rock song. While the lyrics of the song are unchanged, each segment is spiced up with something new musically. The intro becomes soft rock, the piano ballad has the piano replaced by a violin, the guitar solo has all three of the band's guitarists playing together, the operatic section becomes punk rock, the hard rock section becomes grunge, and the outro is acapella. TBA Track Listing Tracks 5, 8, and 14 are singles. # "Bohemian Rhapsody" (by Queen) (5:55) # "Just Like Heaven" (by The Cure) (3:32) # "Black Hole Sun" (by Soundgarden) (5:20) # "Better Man" (by Pearl Jam) (4:30) # "Carnival" (by The Cardigans) (3:19) # "1979" (by The Smashing Pumpkins) (4:24) # "Hitchin' a Ride" (by Green Day) (2:32) # "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" (by Green Day) (2:34) # "My Hero" (by Foo Fighters) (4:20) # "Malibu" (by Hole) (3:53) # "Everything You Want" (by Vertical Herizon) (4:17) # "Adam's Song" (by Blink-182) (4:09) # "She Will Be Loved" (by Maroon 5) (4:15) # "Mr. Brightside" (by The Killers) (3:43) # "Whatsername" (by Green Day) (4:12) # "Viva la Vida" (by Coldplay) (4:01) # "Sweater Weather" (by The Neighbourhood) (4:00) # "Paranoia" (by Athena Hawkins) (7:31) Reception TBA Trivia *The album's name is taken from the music video of Vertical Horizon's "Everything You Want". *This is the band's first album with Melissa Hawkins, cousin of Athena Hawkins. Notably, the album's last track is a cover of one of her songs, and she would later cover "Songs for Losers" in her 2024 album Cover Woman. *The largest gap, release wise, between the songs is "Bohemian Rhapsody", which was released in 1975, and "Just Like Heaven", which was released 12 years later in 1987. *The decade with the most songs represented is the 1990s, at 8 songs. The 2000s follows with 6 songs, the 2010s with 2 songs, and the 1970s and 1980s, each of which only have one song. *Only one band has more than one song represented, Green Day, which has three songs on the album. This is because Green Day is Chanson's favorite band. Credits *'Brandon Chanson': lead vocalist, lyricist, pianist. *'Jess Amph': secondary vocalist, lead guitarist. *'Elias Black': bass guitarist. *'Morena North': drummer. *'Tiffany Summer': violinist. *'Melissa Hawkins': backing vocalist, rhythm guitarist. Category:Albums Category:Hang Nail